stories_of_apocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Radiation/Issue 8
This is Issue 8 of Radiation. Issue 8 Zuko Baldwin was a homeless man from Tonopah. There wasn’t really anything special about him, besides the fact that he once owned a small buisness. He was at the hospital because he had a minor injury on his leg. He dropped a scissor on his lap, and he was now afraid there would spread an infection in the wound. Molly West had the flu. She was a nursery teacher, who lived with her brother and niece. Generally, she was very nice and almost everyone in Tonopah loved her. And that was mutal; she was just a very happy and positive person, despite the fact she is very shy. Dominique Coolidge was the owner of a flower shop that sold tea and coffee as well. He was known as a very nice guy. Along with Dale Willston and Mac Leth, this were the patients at the hospital when the infected began to get into the hospital. The only staff of the hospital, Neil Wayman and Math Daniels, quickly grabbed as much medication they could as they all began to escape the small building. Once out, the infected began to follow the group. Their only gun was in Mac’s hand, leaving the group very vulnerable. “Where are we going?” Neil said, slowly running next to Dale, the sheriff of Tonopah. “The main hall. Should be safe.” Dale muttered, taking a quick glimpse back, seeing around fifteen infected following. He then looked in front of them. Even more infected were blocking their way. As soon as they spotted the survivors, they began to head towards them. “Well.” Neil said, slowly nodding thoughtfull. “What now?” The first gunshot could be heard. Mac knew it was stupid to waste their bullets, but it was their only option. “Mac!” Dale said, grabbing Mac’s arm. Mac shot another round, hitting an infected in the shoulder. Nothing happened, it kept moving. Mac sighed, and lowered the gun. He looked down, and lay the gun on the ground. He knew that they were doomed if he didn’t do something. While he usually was a funny, cozy person, Mac would never want to see someone die. He would die to protect a stranger. That’s the kind of person Mac was. And that was what he was going to die. He looked at Dale with the words “Tell Janine that I’m sorry.” He then ran towards the crowd of infected people, his eyes closed. “Mac!” The other survivors yelled. Mac didn’t care. He had to protect them. That’s what the voices inside his head said, anyway. He didn’t feel anything. The infected didn’t eat him. They just stood there, looking at him. Mac opened his eyes, seeing this. All the infected were quiet, just looking at Mac. Confused, Mac wanted to try something. He remembered the talk about abilities and all that. What if this was his ability? He concentrated, but realized he didn’t have to. It just felt natural to force the infected people to leave. He could only control one infected at the time, but he could indeed control them. Mac could control the infected people. As the small group arrived to the main hall, Gene and Maistro were removing bodies from the front door, laying them in a pile they could burn later. “Gene.” Neil said, walking towards him. “I think we can confirm the superpower-talk.” Surprised to see them, Gene smiled. Maistro didn’t. He didn’t know anyone in Tonopah. “How’s that?” Gene asked. “Well, Mac controled the zombies on our way here, and Coolidge can break glass with his mind.” Neil said, crossing his arms. Everyone else, including Maistro, began walking inside the main hall. “Really?” Gene asked, sounding sceptical. He was. To him, it just seemed like Neil had seen too many movies. It was weird how Leo exploded, though. “Really.” Neil said with a smile. He then gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed inside the main hall. Gene followed. The group, now having 17 residents of Tonopah, agreed to secure the main hall and the two buildings around it. While Zuko Baldwin and Maistro began working on a small fence to keep out infected, Mac and Kenny left to find more survivors. They figured, if Mac could control the infected, it would be a good idea to bring him along. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues